Three Things
by winged-saetta
Summary: It's been five years since the team has split up and two titans are getting married! After five years of not talking, Beast Boy and Raven are reunited to attend Starfire and Robin's wedding! I am really feeling the need to pair everybody up...so...there is mostly BBRae but also some RobStar with a dash of Jinx and Kid Flash and a pinch of Cyborg and Bumble Bee. R&R (:
1. The Call

Greetings my fellow Beast Boy and Raven shippers! I know I have been MIA with writing BBXRae fanfictions, but alas, I have finally begun one!

Unlike most of my fanfics, this is not a oneshot...so yay :D

This is set so that everybody that was on the team is around the age of 26...so they are indeed much older now.

I know what you're thinking. Two fanfics in one night? I just was really feeling the need to write about my favorite couple ever, after I watched a myriad of amazing chick flicks (you know, movies like The Proposal, Leap Year, The Wedding Date, movies like that :D). Also, I may or may not be grounded for my horrible grades in Trig :/

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! WISH I DID, BECAUSE THEN THERE WOULD BE AN AMAZING SEASON 6, BUT I DON'T.

Please read and review, and most importantly, enjoy!

* * *

"_Ring ring! Ring ring!"_

_Ugh…It's midnight. Who could be calling this late and why are they bothering me? _Raven reluctantly sat up from her queen sized bed and looked over at her ringing phone, which was sitting on her nightstand. She picked it up and moaned before answering it in her monotone voice. "Hello?"

"Raven! It is Kori!" Raven sighed when she heard her best friend's cheerful, loud voice over the phone.

"Is there a reason why you are calling me at midnight? I am trying to sleep." Raven threw the covers off of her body and hopped out of the bed. She walked outside her room and towards the kitchen, her portable house phone pressed to her ear as she grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water.

"I am going to get the married!" Raven almost did a spit-take when she heard her friend say those words.

"Oh Azar Kori! That's amazing! I am so happy for you. I can't believe after nine years that Richard has finally proposed to you." Raven put her glass of water down and smiled. She didn't think that Kori and Richard would ever get married. But after nine years of dating, here they are, getting married.

Kori clapped her hands together before speaking into the phone. "Oh yes, I am elated that he finally asked me the question of marriage! We were wondering if you would like to join us for dinner when we get back to Jump City. Victor, Karen, Jinx, and Wally are joining us as well and we think that it would be marvelous for you to join us!"

"I don't know. I mean, I would be the…" Raven stopped to count everybody who was going. "I would be the seventh wheel and I think it would be somewhat awkward." Then she fully registered what Kori had just said on the phone. "Wait, when you get back? Care to tell me where you are?"

"Oh yes, I forgot to inform you. Richard surprised me yesterday morning by getting a jet of privacy to take us to Tokyo. He did the proposing in front of the comic building, where we had our first kiss when we were merely teenagers. It was extremely romantic." Kori sighed dreamily when she remembered how loving Richard had been when he proposed.

"Kori, that is so amazing. Congratulations." Raven just couldn't believe it. Jinx was pregnant with a baby girl and married to Wally, Karen and Victor were already married, and now Kori and Richard were engaged. She felt so alone. Everybody was in love, except for her.

"Thank you friend. I also wished to know if you would be my maid of honor? Richard said that I needed one for the wedding a month away from present day, and that she was to be my best friend. And since you are my best friend, I thought that maybe you would so kindly accept my request for you to be the maid of honor." Kori's cheerful voice seemed optimistic and hopeful.

"Of course Kori. I'd love to be your maid of honor." Raven was touched that Kori thought so highly of her to make her the maid of honor. "Hold on a second, did you say that your wedding was in a month?"

Kori nodded, even though Raven couldn't see. "Oh yes. We wanted to become wed as soon as possible. Richard has made reservations for eight people at a small bed and breakfast for the week before the wedding. The day before the wedding, we will go to Bruce Wayne's mansion, and we will marry there in the afternoon."

"Oh wow. Sounds nice. Did you say eight people, Kori? There's only seven of us…" Raven was confused. Eight people? Was Richard expecting Raven to bring a date or something? Raven began to walk back to her room.

"Yes. I also forgot to mention to you that Garfield will be joining us for the bed and breakfast and the wedding. Robin has made him his best man." Raven stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Kori say Garfield's name.

"G-gar is going to be their? How did you get a hold of him? I haven't seen or talked to Gar in about five years. After the he turned twenty-one and the Titan's broke up." To say that Raven was shocked, was an understatement. Garfield was Raven's best friend before they Titan's broke up. She remembered when they said their goodbyes before leaving the Tower, that her and Gar had a fight. That's the last time she spoke to him.

****Flashback****

"Hey Rae." Beast Boy leaned against the frame of her open door and watched her as she taped up some cardboard boxes.

"Hello Beast boy. I know that you've only known me for about six years, but my name is Raven, not Rae." Raven turned around and looked back at Beast Boy, expecting him to be standing up straight with a cocky grin on his face. Instead, he was leaning against Raven's door frame with his hands in his jean pockets and his eyes downcast. "I expected you to be gone by now."

Beast Boy looked up and then pushed of the wall, walking towards Raven. "Dude! You thought I was leaving without saying goodbye?"

Raven shrugged and then continued to tape up the rest of her boxes. "Well it was abnormally silent around the Tower, so I just assumed that you were gone."

Beast Boy didn't take any offense to that tiny insult Raven had just given him. It was typical Raven behavior. "Hey, I think you should be a little nicer to me, considering we aren't going to see each other for another ten years."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Come on Beast Boy, don't be so dramatic. We will see each other all the time. I took a job at a company in Jump City and starting in a week. I will be a book editor's assistant. And I'm sure whatever job that you have managed to find is nearby."

Beast Boy looked down at the floor. "I don't know how to tell you this Raven, but I'm not staying in Jump City."

Raven stopped taping boxes and looked up at Beast Boy. "Oh? Then where will you be living? Gotham City?"

"No." Beast Boy turned away from Raven and continued to stare blankly at the floor. "I'm moving to Africa. I'll be there for about ten years. I'm doing some research there for the same company that my parents used to work for. The company is letting me take off from my parents' old, incomplete research."

Raven stood there, feeling angry, shocked, and a tad bit sad all at the same time; yet she somehow managed her to keep a calm composure. She took a deep breath before speaking in her monotone voice, which was now beginning to shake a bit. "How long have you known about this?"

"I've known about it for a couple months now. I knew right after it was decided that the team would separate." Beast Boy turned around and looked up at Raven. He wasn't shocked to see that she maintained her usual deadpan expression.

He was shocked to hear just a hint of hurt in her voice. "How could you not tell me? I thought we were friends."

Beast Boy felt extremely guilty and looked back to the ground. "We are friends. We're best friends, Rae. We always will be. It's just that this is really important to me. I get to go back and finish what my parents have worked so hard on. And I'm sorry I told everybody else and not you. I just couldn't tell you. I didn't want to tell you. Saying goodbye to you is hard…"

Raven tucked a loose strand of lavender hair behind hear ear. "It's Raven. And I understand why you feel like you have to do this, but you don't have to move all the way to Africa. Everybody will miss you if you leave for a whole ten years. I'll miss you."

"Come on Rae. I'm not leaving forever. I'll be visiting at least once a year, and I'll write you all, and then in ten years, I'll be back before you know it! But uh…maybe you could come?" Beast Boy looked up at Raven, a hopeful glint in his eyes.

Raven thought about visiting Africa, images of well-known African landmarks and jungles forming in her head as she hesitantly nodded. "Maybe I could come for a visit every once and a while."

Beast Boy shook his head, feeling awkward and upset that she had misunderstood his question. "No, I mean maybe you could move to Africa with me."

Raven's eyes widened with shock. "You're asking me to move to Africa with you?" When Beast Boy nodded and sheepishly grinned, Raven shook her head, her eyes darting to the floor in attempt to avoid eye contact. "Are you crazy? Beast Boy, my life is here, in Jump City. I could have an actual future here as a book editor. I can't just pick up and move to Africa with you."

Beast Boy's hopeful expression quickly shifted to an angry one. "You're acting like I'm not good enough for you or something."

Raven rolled her eyes and crossed her arms around her chest. "Beast Boy, stop. You are acting ridiculous. I'm not moving all the way to Africa with you. That's not something you ask a friend. That's something you ask somebody that you're in love with."

Beast Boy just stormed over to the exit to Raven's room. He turned towards her before exiting the room, his eyes becoming watery as he spoke. "I wish you weren't so oblivious. I wish that for once you wouldn't ignore everybody's emotions all the time. That instead of reading all those stupid books you would actually live in the real world with the rest of us. I just wish you could see it."

Raven just stood there, starring at the spot where Beast Boy had been standing before leaving her room – before leaving her life. She just stood there, wondering what it was he had meant by her being oblivious.

****Flashback Ended****

Kori took a deep breath before explaining everything. "Well we simply just called him. Friend Garfield and Richard have become closer over the years. Whenever Garfield comes back to Jump City, he and Richard always do the hanging out. He does the visiting about 3 times a year."

Raven felt as if somebody had just thrust a jagged knife into her chest. Garfield visited Jump City all the time, yet he never visited her. He didn't even call her! He could have easily gotten her address and phone number from Richard. Was he really that mad from all those years ago? She pushed her thoughts concerning Gar to the back of her mind and continued her phone conversation with Kori. "Oh, okay Kori. So when are we leaving for the bed and breakfast?"

"In a few weeks. We will be spending a whole week up there." Kori was excited for the bed and breakfast, and Raven could tell. Everybody would be together for a whole week. Raven decided that despite having to deal with Garfield's presence, the week would be quite enjoyable.

"Okay. I'll see you later then. I just need to tell my assistant that I'm taking a week off. Bye Kori." Raven hung up the phone after she heard Kori squeak out a goodbye. She went back into her bed and tried to fall asleep. She couldn't for some reason. Even though she had attempted to suppress her thoughts about him, she was busy thinking about a certain green challenging.

* * *

Alrighty, sorry to say, but Beast Boy won't make an actual appearance until chapter 3.

Chapter 2 will most likely come to you guys February 14 as a Valentines day treat. (:

Thanks for reading and I hope you liked the first chapter! :)


	2. Bridesmaids

Okay, instead of doing homework, I decided to write chapter 2 now.

Please enjoy my friends!

After talking on the phone with Kori, all of the girls are going shopping for bridesmaids dresses!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans or Sex and the City!

* * *

Two weeks later, Kori stopped by Raven's apartment to bring her, Karen, and Jinx to a fitting for bridesmaids' dresses. Kori already got her dress, it was the same exact dress she wore when she was sixteen and she was almost married in Tamaran. She took her friends to a small bridal boutique to try on a myriad of dresses. After trying on countless dresses, all of different styles and colors, they finally had found the perfect dress.

"I love it girl! Who picked this one out?" Karen looked down at the dress she was wearing and then at each of her friends and when Kori pointed to Raven, Karen smiled. "Damn girl, I didn't know you were so fashionable."

Raven just shrugged, and studied herself in the dress. "I don't know…"

"Please friend Raven, I love it. It would be perfect for the wedding!" Kori looked at Raven with hopeful eyes.

Raven crossed her arms across her chest. She couldn't say no to Kori, it was her wedding. "Fine. Only if Jinx likes it as well."

Everybody looked to Jinx, who probably was the only person who actually changed in appearance since they were younger. Sure Karen straightened her hair every day, and of course Raven's hair was now long enough that it reached her elbows. Jinx however, looked pretty different. She was basically the same, all except for her hair and her body. She did become a little taller and she wasn't exactly flat-chested anymore. As for her hair, it was exactly the same color, but now it had tiny waves in it and fell just below her shoulders. Not to mention she was indeed a few months pregnant. "I like it." Jinx shrugged and twirled in the dress. "It's cute."

"Great! Now let's buy it and get out of here!" Karen smiled and then looked down at her dress, relieved that she didn't have to try on a twenty-fourth dress.

Karen, Jinx, and Raven all had bought the same dresses. They purchased an empire style strapless floor length gown with two chiffon roses on the empire waist line. Karen and Jinx both got light pink dresses, while Raven got a lavender one. According to Kori, who had been reading countless bridal magazines, said that hers had to be different in some way, considering she was the maid of honor.

After purchasing their new dresses, the four girls went out for dinner. Kori excitedly told everybody about how Richard had proposed. When the story was completed, she showed everybody her dazzling ring.

Jinx starred at the ring, wide-eyed and jealous. "Holy shit Kori! How much money did he spend for that rock on your finger?"

Jinx and Karen both looked down at their left ring fingers, looking down at their engagement rings gloomily. "Girl, he must love you more than anything!"

Kori shrugged. "I do not know, but I think it is rather beautiful." She looked down at her ring with a pleasing smile.

Jinx looked up from her finger and then at Raven. "So Raven, do you have a new boy toy?"

Raven shook her head. "No, I mean I've attended a few blind dates, but nothing serious. I don't think I've really found anybody yet that, according to Kori and all the chick flicks she forces me to watch, is my soulmate or my other half."

"Oh I think you've found somebody." Jinx smirked, looking at Karen, who nodded her head in agreement.

"Who?" Raven inquired, having no idea what they were talking about.

Karen giggled and then decided to clue Raven in. "Garfield! Girl, you must be so excited to finally see him! After all these years you've been dating these jerks who don't know anything about you and what you need. Gar was perfect for you and it'll be the best to see you back together again!"

Raven rolled her eyes and nervously played with a thin strand of her hair. "We were never together. We were just friends, but obviously he doesn't even seem to think we are friends. He's made no effort in contacting me during these years."

Jinx laughed, flipping her pink hair over her shoulder. "Wow Rae, who knew you were such the kidder? He obviously didn't think of you as just a friend when he asked you to move to Africa with him. He clearly had feelings for you other than friendship. He probably hasn't talked to you since then because he was upset."

"He never had any feelings for me other than friendship. Even if he did, he probably got over them after five whole years." Raven sighed and despite her loss of appetite, shoved salad in her mouth so she would have an excuse to stop talking about Gar.

Kori saw her friend's discomfort and decided to intervene. "So Jinx, tell me how the little bumgorf inside your belly is doing?"

Raven glanced at Kori, offering her a grateful smile. For the rest of the night, the four girls just laughed, gossiped, and talked, much like the women did in the episodes of "Sex and the City" that Kori made them all watch.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Beast Boy is in the next one I promise!

Chapter 3: February 10

Chapter 4: February 14


	3. Reunited

Okay here is chapter 3! It's short and sweet, thanks for reading and please continue to R&R! I really enjoy reading your reviews (:

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Enjoy! (:

* * *

One week later, everybody met at Robin and Starfire's house, excited for the nice, relaxing week ahead of them. Raven was the last person to show up, which was extremely unusual for her. She entered the house, struggling to pull her two gigantic suitcases. She was not used to carrying this much stuff by herself, considering she never packed this much whenever she went away, which was not very often. Determined to carry the suitcases without using her powers, her energy and eyes were both focused on the suitcases. "Hello everybody, sorry I'm ten minutes late."

"You used to be the first person to wake up or to show up somewhere. Have you really changed that much?" Raven looked up and froze when she heard a vaguely familiar voice speak to her.

She came eye to eye with a tall green man who was wearing faded jeans and an old, wrinkled band T-shirt. Not knowing what to say, she decided to insult the man who had been ignoring her for the past five years. "Nice outfit. What are you, fifteen?"

"Wow Rae, I really did miss all of your insults and sarcastic remarks. " Garfeild walked over to Raven and opened his arms for a hug, hoping that after all this time she might be happy to see him.

Rather than hugging him, she slapped him across the face, leaving a reddish hand mark on his smooth green cheek. "Garfield Mark Logan how dare you! How dare you even speak to me! It's been five years and that's all you can say to me? You have made no effort to contact me whatsoever over the years!"

Without acknowledging Raven's emotional outburst, Gar rubbed his left cheek and sighed. "Come on, Karen, Vic, Wally, and Jinx have already left. Richard and Kori are finishing packing in their room." He then picked up Raven's suit cases with ease and headed towards the door. "Since Wally and Jinx are riding over with Vic and Karen, you and I are riding with Richard and Kori."

Raven just nodded and followed him to Richard's car, feeling rather ashamed that she allowed herself to get so it was unlocked, she opened up the trunk and Gar placed her bags in the back with his and Richards's duffel bags. She guessed that they were just packing for Kori then. Gar and Raven both hopped into the backseat and buckled up.

"So how are you?" Gar looked straight at Raven and offered her one of his infamous smiles.

"I'm fine." Raven answered spitefully. She looked out her window and tried to ignore the smile that she had missed so much.

Gar unbuckled his seat-belt and scooted over to the seat next to Raven. Then he buckled himself back in when he was in the seat next to her. "Okay Raven, what have I done to get you mad at me already? I haven't seen you in five whole years! I've missed you so much!"

Raven turned towards Gar, but avoided eye contact in attempt to shield the hurt in her eyes from him. "You might not have missed me as much if you actually made an effort to talk to me. Why didn't you visit me when you were in town? Why didn't you write me? Right before you left, you said that we were best friends. Best friends don't just cease to talk to each other for five entire years."

Garfield was about to answer all her questions, when Richard and Kori burst into the car. "Hello friends! Are you not immensely excited?"

Raven just rolled her eyes and looked out the window as Gar smiled and nodded. Richard got into the driver's seat and started the car. "Hey Raven. I haven't seen you for a while. How's your boyfriend?"

"We broke up a couple weeks ago. It's no big deal; we only went out for a month." Raven shrugged uncaringly, sounding bored when she spoke of him.

Gar looked at Raven with his head titled. "You had a boyfriend?"

Kori giggled loudly. "Oh yes, friend Raven has had many boyfriends! And she has had countless dates!"

"Yea Raven sure does get around." Richard pulled the car out of the drive way and drove towards the location of the bed and breakfast.

Raven sighed and looked back out the window. "I do not. I've only had three boyfriends within the last five years. And none of my relationships have exceeded two months. And yes I have had many dates, but that's because everybody is so concerned about my practically nonexistent love life so they force me to go on unbearable blind dates. And yes, that last comment was aimed towards the both of you."

Kori just giggled, which she had been doing much of lately considering she was in an even better mood than her usual happy mood due to her soon-to come-wedding. For the rest of the car ride, Kori and Richard were flirting in the front, discussing their upcoming wedding. Raven and Gar just sat in the back of the car awkwardly, neither person knowing what to say or do.

* * *

Alrighty, hope you enjoyed! Review please! I love reading reviews from you guys (:

Also, sorry for all the OOCness. xD

Plus, I just wanna say I'm not a CyborgXBumblebee shipper but I had to pair Cyborg with somebody, and Jinx was already taken xD

Chapter 4: February 14

Chapter 5: February 16 (maybe, I don't know, I've had a lot of school work lately xD)


	4. Getting Settled In

Hey guys! Thank you all so much for taking your time to read, review, favorite, and/or follow! I really appreciate it! (:

I apologize in advanced, for it seems I've bitten off a little more than I could chew...it's a tad bit rushed and a little short...but I hope you enjoy it!

Diclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

* * *

When they had arrived at the adorable bed and breakfast Kori had spoken so fondly of, they were merrily greeted by an older married couple. "Hello there! My name is Amy Kallahan and this is my husband, John. It is such a pleasure to meet the other two couples! You're friends are inside, up in their rooms unpacking." Amy smiled kindly and motioned for John to help them with their bags.

Raven and Gar were about to stop her and inform her that they weren't a couple, but then she spoke again, saying something that made them both want to turn around and go back home.

"I am delighted that we have four couples in the house now. And it is so convenient for you two to have all your friends together as couples! We don't let people stay here unless they are either married or engaged. I'm guessing that the other two couples are married, and you two couples are engaged?"

Garfield and Raven exchanged frantic looks; however they simply nodded along with Richard and Kori.

"Great! Okay, let me show you to your rooms." She brought Richard and Kori to an elegant room that looked like it was the honeymoon suite at the Plaza hotel in New York City. She brought Raven and Gar to a similar room, the only difference being that there was no rose petals scattered on the bed and floor. "Dinner is at six. I hope you will enjoy your stay."

After Amy left, Raven glared at Gar, annoyed that of all people, she was being forced to share a room with him. "Apparently we are engaged now. Since when did this happen?"

Gar just laughed and shrugged. "I guess it's just their policy here. Let's just go along with it. Obviously Dick and Kori didn't know about it, or else they would have warned us."

"Whatever. So now would be a good time to unpack and talk about sleeping arrangements." Raven began to unpack and place her clothes neatly into some drawers.

"Okay." Garfield unzipped his duffle bag and began to toss his close into some other drawers, putting no effort into folding them neatly as Raven did. "Well I think that you should sleep on the floor."

"Come on Gar, we aren't kids anymore. I'm pretty sure we can sleep in the same bed without having any issues." Raven removed her dark blue trench coat to reveal a spaghetti strap light blue sundress that ended right below her knees. "I just meant who should get which side."

Garfield starred at her, wide-eyed. He missed her beauty. _Wow. So this is what I've been missing out on for five years._ "Um okay. What side do you sleep on? I usually sleep on the right."

"I sleep on the left. So we shouldn't have a problem." Raven finished unpacking everything and headed towards the bathroom door. "Oh and Gar?"

Gar stopped starring at her and looked away, a blush forming on his cheeks. "What?"

"You should take a picture. It'll last longer." She smirked as she closed the bathroom door.

Garfield peered over at the nightstand at the digital clock that read 5:45PM. "Come on Rae, we should really get downstairs."

"Okay, go. I'll meet you there." Raven brushed her hair, removing all the tangles with ease. She studied her unmade face in the mirror, not caring that she was wearing no make-up. She was never one too concerned with looks.

"No Rae, we're supposed to be engaged. We have to act like we're in love and we need to be downstairs together at the same time." Gar walked over to the bathroom door and opened it. "Come on Rae."

Raven's attention broke away from the mirror and snapped onto Gar. She grabbed hold of one of the complimentary toothbrushes laying on the side of the sink. "Gar! You pervert! What if I was changing? Or going to the bathroom?"

Gar caught the toothbrush and put it back on side of the sink. He then grabbed Raven's hand, squeezing her fingers together . "You weren't though. And besides, weren't you the one who said we weren't kids anymore? It's not like I haven't seen a girl naked before Rae. It's no big deal."

Raven looked down at her hand and sighed, attempting to pull her hand free from his grip. "Do you mind letting go?"

Gar shook his heard, ignoring Raven's protests. "People that are engaged and in love hold hands. Let's go." He then pulled Raven out the bed room door and into the hallway.

* * *

Okay next we have the dinner scene (which I sort of stole from Leap Year...just a little bit...hehehehehe xD)

Chapter 5: February 17

Chapter 6: Hopefully February 21 :D


	5. Catching Up

Hey guys I am SO SORRY for being MIA.

After Valentines Day I caught mono (not from kissing any boys, from drinking out of my friends drink, which I am NEVER doing again because mono is horrible!)

Anyway, I was actually much better on Tuesday, but I couldn't bring myself to write anything happy due to the fact that sad things were happening all around me both with all my fandoms (all of my fellow Batman fans understand :'() and in real life.

But yesterday was a good day, so I finally got happy and decided to write a chapter. I'll try to post another one later today but I'm not sure because I'm still rushing to finish all my make-up work from when I was sick.

Oh, and also you will recogocnize some inspiration from The Proposal and Leap Year (which are some of my favorite romantic comedies :D)

Okay, enough of my pointless babbling. Please read and review and enjoy :)

* * *

Raven and Gar met up with everybody in the dining room. With the table decorated with such an extravagant center piece and a mass quantity of food spread about the table, it looked like Thanks Giving threw up. Gar, the gentleman he is, pulled out Raven's chair, motioning for her to take her seat next to Amy. Raven shot him a look of displeasure, however she did not protest as she had wanted. Gar pushed in the chair after Raven had sat down, and then took his seat in between Raven and Victor.

"How nice of you to join us. We are just waiting on the West's." Amy smiled and then stood up from her seat when she heard a ding come from the oven in the kitchen. "Oh, that must be the chicken. Come on John, help me get it."

After John and Amy left the room, everybody's eyes shifted to Gar and Raven. "What?" Gar asked his friends innocently.

"You haven't been back in the country for a whole day and you and Rae are already engaged? Man, how do you do it?" Victor high-fived Gar and smiled.

Raven rolled her eyes, taking a deep breath before correcting her friend. "We are NOT engaged. We just have to pretend to be so that we can stay here with you guys."

Before anybody could respond, Jinx and Wally both entered the room and took their seats across from Raven and Gar, Jinx walking slowly and with her right hand resting on her rather large belly. As if on cue, John and Amy both returned with the finished chicken. "Eat up everybody. There is more than enough to go around."

While they were eating, Amy and John were asking all sorts of personal questions in order to get to know one another better.

"So Wally my boy, you got your wife over her pregnant?" John pointed to Jinx and smiled, winking at Wally as he did so.

Wally looked up from stuffing his face with food. "Yes sir. She's a little more than 8 months."

"8 months? Congratulations! You look great for 8 months dear." Amy smiled at Jinx who murmured a thank you. Amy then addressed the rest of the couples. "So what are all your plans for a family?"

"We were hoping that we could start a family soon. Maybe this year. We only want couple of kids though." Karen answered and then looked at Victor, who nodded in agreement, not too eager to begin the discussion of children.

"Oh yes, we were also hoping to begin making up a family. After we are married, we are hoping to conceive a little bumgorf. Perharps during the honeymoon I will conceive a bumgorf." Kori smiled innocently as everybody else groaned. Nobody wanted to hear about Richard and Kori's sex life. Again.

"And what about you two?" Amy asked Raven and Gar, who hadn't mentioned anything concerning children yet.

"Oh. We haven't really discussed children yet." Raven looked at Gar and offered a small, artificial smile. She had no intention of even thinking about her and Gar having babies together. Even if they were in a real relationship, which they weren't, Raven found it a bit awkward that everyone was discussing such personal things.

"Well dear, right now is just a good a time as any other time." Amy smiled and patted Raven's hand.

"Well pumpkin, I was thinking four to six kids. You know I've always wanted a big family." Gar slapped on one of his biggest smiles, aware that Raven would detest the idea of having any amount of kids with him, let alone six kids.

Raven shot him an icy glare and gritted her teeth, not wanting to start an argument about their imaginary plans for kids. "That's exactly how I feel honey pie."

"Oh you two are just way too cute with the pet names!" Amy giggled and then grasped John's hands. "We had three children. Our son is a fancy lawyer and moved away. As for our daughters, one of them is on her honeymoon and the other is in Pennsylvania with her husband and kids."

"How long have you guys been married?" Jinx asked, not really interested in the answer, but she thought it was polite to ask.

"Let's see…we got married when we were 18…so it'll be 60 years in a month." John starred at Amy lovingly and smiled. "Even though we're getting old, she still seems to get more beautiful by every second." Then he kissed her and smiled.

"That's exactly how I feel about my Jinxy over here." Wally kissed Jinx on the lips.

Jinx pushed him off, her pregnancy causing her hormones to make her extremely moody "You calling me old?"

"Course not. I'm calling you beautiful, beautiful." He smiled and then kissed her again. This time, Jinx didn't push him away.

Karen and Vic kissed also, then Richard and Kori kissed. After every man has kissed their wife or fiancée at least once, everybody turned to look at Raven and Gar.

Raven silently groaned, wondering why everybody felt it was appropriate to kiss each other when she was trying to eat.

"Well, aren't ya gonna kiss your girl?" John asked Gar, confused.

"No, that's okay. We can do it later…" Gar looked at Raven, who was forcing her eyes to look downcast at her fingers fiddling with the napkin she had previously placed in her lap.

Amy giggled and threw up her hands. "Don't be silly! There is no need to be shy around us! You are among friends! Let us see a kiss!"

Apparently their friends thought it was amusing to see them under this pressure because within a couple of seconds, everybody was chanting, "Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!"

Gar rolled his eyes. Realizing that their friends wouldn't cease their taunting chants any time soon, he placed his hand under Raven's chin, gently pushing her head up so that his green eyes were starring deeply into her amethyst ones. He leaned in, pressing his lips to hers, almost causing the shocked Raven to pull away. She couldn't though. It wasn't like any kiss she experienced before. The kiss sent a surge of electricity through her, givinge her a warm feeling that spread all throughout her body and before she knew it, she melted into the kiss. After a couple of seconds, Gar pulled apart. Raven looked up at him with her slender fingers softly touching her tingling lips, and her wide eyes blinking in confusion. Never before had she felt such a extreme flurry of feelings.

"See? No need to be shy! You two seem to be the most in love out of any of them! With a kiss like that? I'm surprised you guys don't have children already!" Amy chuckled and began to clean up empty plates from the table.

Gar and Raven avoided each other's gaze, both dealing with the millions of thoughts running through their heads. When dinner was over, and after everybody had at least one slice of pumpkin pie, everyone headed to their rooms. Raven changed into a short silk spaghetti strap nightgown in the bathroom. She cracked the bathroom door open and ran over to the bed, slipping under the covers.

When Raven got out of the bathroom and slipped into the bed, Gar laughed. "Dude, that's what you brought to wear at night? A skimpy little dress? I don't think I've ever seen you expose so much skin!"

Raven rolled on her side so that she could face Gar, shooting him a nasty glare as she did so. "I thought I was getting my own room."

Gar turned on his side as well, wanting to talk to his best friend that he hadn't seen for so many years. "Same here. Hey Rae, I'm not tired. Wanna talk?"

"I suppose we do have some catching up to do." Raven's plain expression turned to an upset one. "You never did answer my previous questions."

"Well…I did visit. But whenever I came to Jump City, Kori said you were always at a book fair or away on business. And I wrote you every chance I got for two whole years. You never wrote back, not once." Gar turned away from Raven, a certain sadness taking over him. "Kori told me to send them to your apartment 7C on Berry Street. Why didn't you write back?"

Confusion took over Raven for a moment before she realized the misunderstanding that had occurred "Berry Street? I don't live on Berry Street. I live on 134 Pine Street. I used to live on Berry Street, but I only lived there for a month. With my ex-boyfriend, Derek."

"He probably has them then and just never forwarded them to you." Gar turned back towards her, feeling a bit stupid as he shifted a little closer to Raven, who just lay there and stared. His usual goofy smile returned to his face, mischief gathering in his eyes as he spoke. "So tell me about every single romantic relationship that you have had over the years. Dick said that you got around."

Raven took a deep breath before speaking, not really wanting to remember all of those boring and pointless relationships she had forced herself to remain a part of. "He was just exaggerating. I went out with this one guy Derek for two months. I remember you guys used to call him Goth Boy when we were younger. Then we broke up and a year later I went out with this guy named Jeremy for about a month and a half, and then we broke up. Then a couple weeks ago, I broke up with my boyfriend of a month. It's nothing interesting."

"How come none of your relationships worked out?" Gar questioned, genuinely confused. _Who would break up with Raven? She's perfect._

"Because I wouldn't have sex with any of them." Raven turned away from Gar, clearly embarrassed as a soft shade of red tinted her pale cheeks.

"You've never slept with anybody before?" Gar asked, obviously shocked. Raven was so beautiful and confident. Why wouldn't she want to get physical with any of her boyfriends? He knew she had problems with expressing her emotions, but still, he didn't expect her to be a virgin.

Raven turned back to face Gar, her eyes avoiding his. She felt a bit uncomfortable discussing her sex life, well her lack of a sex life, with Gar, but she found him easy to talk to. "Don't laugh. I mean, I almost did, but I never felt like it was the right guy. I didn't want to make a mistake and sleep with a guy that was only in it for the sex. What if I got pregnant? I wouldn't want to have a child with demonic powers with just any guy. What a mistake that would be."

"I'm not making fun of you Raven." Gar attempted to comfort her. "Don't tell anybody, but I haven't done it with anybody yet either."

Raven looked at him, also shocked by the news of his virginity. "I don't mean to pry or anything, but why not?"

Garfield looked Raven in the eyes. "Well there wasn't exactly a huge selection of ladies deep within the jungles of Africa. And this will probably sound extremely cheesey, but I just want my first time to be special, ya know?"

"Yea…So how's Africa?" Raven asked, desperate to change the awkward topic of sex yet glad that her and Garfield were actually on speaking terms.

"It's beautiful. I really think you should go there one week. I used to get kind of lonely. I mean most of the time I was alone doing research. Sometimes I talked to the people in the village nearby where I was working, but I mostly just hung out by myself." Gar turned away from Raven and turned the lamp on his nightstand off, beginning to feel tired. "I'm actually all finished with my research. I can't believe I finished just in five years. So I'm actually moving back to Jump City."

"Really? You're coming back?" Raven turned off her own light, so now they were in total darkness. She tried to keep all of her excitement bottled up, however Garfield could identify some excitement in her voice.

"Yea. I mean, I've been so homesick Rae. I've missed everybody so much. But now I'm coming back and I'm ready to settle down and start a family like all the others." Gar then closed his eyes, wanting to rest his eyes for just a minute. God he was all of a sudden feeling extremely tired.

"So you were serious tonight? About wanting a big family?" Raven asked, not feeling the least bit tired. She wanted to talk to Gar some more. She missed him more than she had originally thought.

"Yea. I want around four kids. Maybe even five. But it really depends on what my wife would want. I mean, she's the one who has to birth them." Gar opened his eyes, and even though he couldn't see well, he looked at Raven. His eyelids drooped however, exhaustion threatening to take over him. "What about you? What plans do you have for life?"

Raven shrugged. "I don't know. I never really thought about it before. When I was younger, I was planning to die whenever Trigon needed me to become his portal. Having kids or getting married had never really crossed my mind. I suppose I would want a couple of children. I never liked being an only child when I was younger. I was so lonely. I probably wouldn't have been allowed to see them though. The monks would never have allowed such a thing. I did have some half siblings, but I never met them. I guess I believe that I would enjoy having three of four children. I have heard from many that family is the most important thing. Well that's what I've heard from all the incredibly sappy movies Kori forced me to watch. The bigger the better, right?"

Raven sighed when she heard Gar produce a light snoring. "Ugh, so sorry for putting you to sleep with my hopes and dreams for a family." She sarcastically remarked before dozing off herself.

* * *

Alright, I'm off to finish my homework...ew...sorry I can't write more, I tried making this chapter a little longer. I wish I could have revised this one a little more, but I really have to get to this homework. I have no idea when I'll be writing my next chapter, but Thursday is looking pretty good! :D


	6. Milking Cows

I am so so sorry to all of you who believed I was going to post on Thursday...I was so overconfident in my abilities to complete all of my make-up work, which was a lot more work than I had initially anticipated. And after pulling my all-nighter on Thursday night, I could barely even keep my eyes open on Friday, then Saturday was my sisters birthday celebration. But today is a new day, and I finally got around to writing Chapter 6!

I would again like to thank you guys for all of your support! Honestly, if it weren't for some of your reviews, I might not have even written this chapter until next week xD

Read, review, and enjoy (:

* * *

Raven and Gar awoke to hear a knocking on the door. "It's Amy with some eggs, bacon, toast, coffee, water, and fruit! Wake up you two lovebirds!"

Raven sat up, realizing she was so far away from Gar that she was practically falling off the side of the bed. She scooted over to him so that their bodies were touching. "Put your arm around me."

Gar, still groggy from just waking up, lazily did as he was told, snaking his arm around Raven's tiny waist and pulling her close to him. Another eager knock sounded from the other side of their door, Amy becoming rather impatient."Uh...Come in!"

"Hey you two, How was your night? Were you busy having fun?" Amy winked at Raven, causing her to cringe. She then rolled a cart with breakfast to the bed. "Help yourselves."

"Thanks Amy. It looks great." Raven watched as Amy turned to leave, but before she closed the door, Raven interrupted her. "Oh we forgot to tell you, Gar is a vegan."

Amy just smiled. "Okay, that isn't a problem. Just don't serve us all soy and tofu when it's your turn to cook everybody dinner and desert."

"What are you talking about?" Raven questioned, hoping she had misheard Amy. Raven wasn't the best chef in the world, in fact she was so bad when it came to making food she burned cereal.

"Well…Richard and Kori agreed when we said that each couple should cook dinner at least one night. The soon to be Grayson's are cooking tonight and Monday night, then the West's are cooking for Tuesday night, then the Stone's are cooking on Wednesday night, and then you two are cooking for us the last night, which is Thursday night." Amy smiled once again, causing Raven to wonder if her face ever hurt from her smiling too much before she closed the door.

"Oh Azar, this is going to be the worst week of my life." Raven separated herself from Gar and shrunk down into the bed, pouting as she crossed her arms over her torso.

"It's okay Rae, at least you have me to hang out with all day everyday!" Gar offered a smile of encouragement as Raven released a frustrated groan.

"This day couldn't possibly get any worse." Raven sat up from the bed and sighed as she retrieved a piece of fruit from one of the bowls Amy had brought in.

"Don't say that Rae! When you say that, things are bound to get worse!" Gar flared his arms up and down for dramatic effect. "It always happens in the movies!"

Raven rolled her eyes and proceeded to get ready for the new day. "News flash Gar, we aren't in a movie."

_Later That Day_

"I just had to say it." Raven sighed as she continued to milk her assigned cow.

"Told you so!" Gar teased as he approached John and Amy, who were milking their own cows. "So uh…what are we doing again, and why don't Kori and Richard have to do this?"

John stopped his milking, looking up at Gar from where he was sitting. "We are milking cows so that we can make some delicious home-made ice cream. And Kori and Richard are preparing for dinner. They get the day off from our planned activities."

"Oh great." Gar remarked rather sarcastically, Raven's sarcasm rubbing off on him. He then walked over to Raven and wrapped his arms around her so that his hands met right above her naval. He rested his chin on her shoulder and turned his head so that she could feel his breath on her neck. "Hey babe. If I was a cow, would you milk me?"

Raven ceased in milking the cow and turned around to face Gar with a disgusted expression plastered on her face. "First of all, you are a total pervert. Second of all, even if you were to transform into a cow, you would technically change into a bull. Unless there is something you aren't telling me." Raven smirked before resuming milking the cow.

Gar just shook his head and laughed, ignoring Raven's implications. "Admit it Rae, you are seriously attracted to me."

Raven just rolled her eyes and looked over to Jinx, who was giving her a suggestive look. She then looked up at Gar and sighed, silently cursing Kori and Richard for doing this horrible thing to her. "This is going to be a long week."

"You already said that…but at least we have each other!" Gar reminded Raven before walking back over to John and Amy. "So what's the plan for the rest of the week?"

Amy thought for a second, mentally listing everything she and John had put on the itinerary. "Well after we make the ice cream, we are going to hang out and get to know each other better. Tomorrow we are going to go to go hiking and then we will watch a movie afterward. Then on Tuesday we're going to go shopping in the town which should take us all day. Then we're going to the beach on Wednesday, which will also take us all day. And then on Thursday everybody can do whatever they like since it is the last day."

Gar nodded and thanked Amy, then he walked over to Raven, bending down to whisper in her ear. "Of course the day where everybody can relax we have to cook everybody's dinner."

A ghost of a giggle escaped Raven's throat as she continued milking. When everybody had a bucket full of milk, Amy and John showed them all how to make ice-cream from scratch. Everybody happily ate the ice-cream, except for Gar who just settled for some tea. They all followed Amy and John into the family room, where they sat in a sloppy circle formation as Amy began speaking. "So how about you all tell us how you got engaged?"

Jinx looked at Wally and smirked when she remembered how he proposed. "He ran me all the way to Paris, got down on one knee, and proposed. At first I said no, but this boy is persistent. I even pushed him into the Seine River a couple of times. But he never gave up on me."

"Well this boy is so unoriginal. He took me out to a romantic candle lit dinner by the water on our anniversary and put my engagement ring in my champagne. I almost choked on it!" Karen exclaimed, laughing and shaking her head as she pointed to Victor who had his arm casually slung around her shoulder.

Then everybody's eyes rested on Raven and Gar. Gar turned to Raven, waiting for her to make some BS story up about how he proposed to her after taking her for a romantic walk on the beach during the sunset. Raven got the hint that Gar wasn't going to step up to the plate and say anything, so she decided to have a little fun. "Well, Gar over here was completely original. He was so adorable about everything, it's like a teenage girl planned it out. He took me to the park at night time and brought me over to a picnic blanket with red rose petals, candles, and a beautiful homemade dinner. At the end of the dinner he serenaded me and then got down on one knee. He pulled out the cutest little box ever and looked up at me with the most adorable blush on his cheeks. When he opened the box I saw the most beautiful, expensive engagement ring in the world. Then he pulled out a tiny bowl of water from the picnic basket. There was a tiny little fish inside and then he looked up at me with his amazing green eyes and said, "Out of all the fish in the sea, I'm glad I caught you." It was so romantic!" Pleased with herself and her made-up story, Raven smirked at Gar who was so embarrassed he was avoiding eye contact with all of his friends.

There was a moment of silence before all of the guys in the room, save for John, burst out laughing. Even though Victor and Wally knew it was a lie, they still thought it was hilarious. Victor wiped away the tears of laughter from his eyes and looked at Gar. "Man, you are so whipped and you aren't even married!"

"Well I think it's sweet." Amy spoke up, offering Raven and Gar a thumbs up and a wink before continuing what she was saying. "I think I'm going to go upstairs and freshen up. Come on John, let's leave the young ones alone. Dinner is in two hours."And with that, John and Amy walked up the stairs, leaving all the young couples to do as they pleased.

Gar turned to Raven, gently shoving her shoulder. "Come on dude! That was so not cool! I feel like my manliness has just been ripped out from under me!"

Raven rolled her eyes and stood up, ready to finally be away from Garfield for a couple of hours. "You can't lose what you never had. Besides, everybody except for Amy and John knew it was just a story. Don't be so dramatic."

"Where are you going?" Jinx asked when she had noticed Raven getting up.

"I'm going to take a shower and then read a book. I haven't gotten to relax much with him around me 24/7." Raven pointed to Gar and then made her way to the stairs, excited to relax for the first time since she had arrived to this forsaken place.

"Aw Rae don't go! I don't wanna be the fifth wheel! Stay with me!" Gar whined as Raven ignored him and hurriedly made her way up the stairs.

"So man, how was last night?" Wally asked Gar, who was currently fighting his desire to get up and go after Raven. He didn't want to stay, but he understood that Raven really needed some alone time. "I mean, sharing a room with a girl that you're in love with and who practically hates you must be hard." Jinx smacked the back of Wally's head and sighed, disappointed at his rudeness. "What?" Wally asked his wife innocently.

Gar looked straight at Wally and shook his head, throwing his hands up in the air in disbelief. "What? I don't love her. And she doesn't hate me! What makes you think I love her?"

"Well you did ask her to move to Africa with you." Jinx pointed out. "Also that kiss you gave her last night said it all. You love Raven. A pregnant woman is never wrong."

Gar violently shook his head again and stood up from his spot on the floor, obviously in denial of his feelings. "Nuh-uh! I asked her five years ago to move with me! Maybe I had a little crush on her back then but I never actually loved her. And that kiss was just acting. I'm sorry if my brilliant acting skills just blew all your minds."

Victor groaned, wishing that his friend could realize just how wrong he was. "Come on dude, just admit you like her at least."

Even though he didn't want to disturb Raven, Gar desperately wanted to escape his friends. He approached the stairs and began to run up them as he shouted to his friends. "I don't like her more than a friend! And even if I did she wouldn't like me back. I can't believe we're having this conversation!"

They were all about to tell him that he was in denial and that he really did love her, but he was up the stairs and in his room so quickly that they couldn't get it out in time. Karen just shook her head disappointingly. "That boy has it bad for her."

When Gar got to his room, Raven was absent and he heard the sound of water droplets harshly hitting tile. _She must still be taking her shower. I'll wait._ He then decided that when she was done that he would take his own shower. He stripped down all his clothes and wrapped a fresh towel around his waist. _I don't really love her, do I? I mean, I know I used to when we were younger, but we were just kids. I don't have any other feelings for Raven other than friendship. Right?_

Just then, he heard the shower stop and saw Raven step out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her petite body. She nearly died when she saw Gar sitting on the bed with nothing covering him except for a towel around his waist. "Oh my Azar! Gar! You scarred the crap out of me!"

Gar stood up and smirked as a red pigment spread over Raven's usually pale cheeks. "I thought you didn't do fear."

Raven watched him as he made his way to the bathroom door, trying not to think about how good his body looked. "Whatever."

Gar didn't say anything as he closed the bathroom door behind him and hopped into the shower.

After Raven was changed into a simple black skirt that ended just below her knees and a light blue blouse, Raven removed a book from her suitcase and began to read it. She relaxed into the pillows after she perched herself on the made bed, smiling at the silence surrounding her - with the exception of the pitter-patter noise the shower was making.

When he was done showering, Gar wrapped a towel around his waist and silently exited the bathroom to grab his clothes from his drawers. After obtaining his clothing, he walked back over to the bathroom to go change. After he had changed into his dark jeans and light blue plaid shirt, he sat down on the bed next to Raven, wrapping his arms around her waist while placing his head on her shoulder and looking over at her book. "Whatchya reading?"

"None of your business." Raven stated, not taking her eyes off of the book, and ignoring Gar's physical touch. Perhaps if she ignored him, he would go away.

"Ooh, it sounds like an interesting book. What's it about?" Gar smiled innocently when Raven looked up from her book and shot daggers at him.

"It's about this guy who always pokes his nose in other people's business. One day, he mysteriously fell out a window and died." Raven let a satisfied smirk come across her face when she saw Gar's face become a pale green.

Gar swallowed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck after removing his arms from Raven and laying down on the bed. "Right. Uh…I think I'll just uh take a nap or something."

"Good idea. That's a first for you, isn't it?" Raven returned to reading her book, now determined to ignore Gar.

"Hey! I have plenty of good ideas!" Gar defended himself as he shut his eyelids.

Raven just rolled her eyes and continued to focus on her book, putting an end to their playful banter.

At dinner, everybody was relieved to see that Richard had been the one cooking, and Kori had only been assisting him. After dinner, Raven collapsed on the bed and fell asleep almost instantaneously. Milking cows had made her more tired than she had thought.

* * *

Alrighty I'm no longer going to promise you guys dates, since I obviously can't keep up with them xD But I will post sometime within the week!

Also, I know Beast Boy says he's a vegetarian, but I think he's a vegan cause the big silly never drinks regular milk (he drinks soy milk right?) and he doesn't eat eggs...someone correct me if I'm wrong xD


	7. Truth or Dare?

Hey guys! This is just a filler chapter; there probably won't be much fluff until next chapter (next chapter they're finally going to get along!) and drama for another two chapters. Anyways, thanks again for all of your continued support, you guys are so awesome and I love you all! :)

Special thanks to all you reviewers, especially RAEXBB4EVER: You gave me a great idea! I knew I wanted to make some drama happen right before the last chapter (or maybe the last two chapters), but I wasn't sure what. So thank you for the suggestion, it's going to help a lot when we get to later chapters :D

Also, is anyone else excited for next month? Teen Titans Go is coming out on Cartoon Network! I'm sort of skeptical about it and I am a little upset that it's not a continued season 6 and that it is replacing some awesome shows that got cancelled for it, but oh well. Hopefully we'll get some Beast Boy and Raven in the show!

And with that, please read and review and enjoy :D

* * *

"Hey sweetie. Wake up babe." Raven's eyes flickered open, her eyelids drooping in response to the warm yet intense sunlight flooding the room. The bright light that was causing her eyes to ache made her want to close them and go right back to sleep. She didn't have any complaints though when she woke up to an adorable smiling Gar, who proceeded to kiss her cheek while wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

Still in a daze and not completely awake, Raven smiled slightly, and snuggled closer to him with her hand lying on his bare chest as she gave in to her desires and closed her eyes, releasing a sigh of contentment. "Good morning."

"Oh, isn't that just the sweetest thing." Amy stated merrily as she set the breakfast cart on the side of the bed.

Upon hearing the sound of Amy's voice, a rather embarrassed Raven realized where she was and what she was doing. She was thankful that only seconds later, Amy left the room. Raven quickly turned away from Gar, ready to explain to him that the only reason why she had acted so loving towards him just moments ago was because she knew Amy was there.

Gar didn't question her though. Instead he stood up from the bed and grabbed an apple from the cart Amy left, placing it on top of the desk in their room. Raven nearly blushed when she noticed he was shirtless. Had she really not noticed the night before? Of course not, she was too tired from milking cows to notice her friend's well-defined abs. "So Rae, are you excited for the hike today?"

Raven looked him square in the face, determined not to get distracted by his amazing body. "Are you kidding me? I couldn't be more thrilled."

"I don't appreciate your sarcastic tone young lady." Gar wagged his finger in her direction, attempting and failing to keep a serious expression as he teased her. He threw a white T-shirt on (to Raven's relief) and pulled a pair of jeans over his boxers.

Raven reluctantly got up from her comfortable spot on the bed and swatted at Gar's finger on her way to walking to the drawers containing her clothing. "Don't call me young lady. I am older than you you know."

"Only by a couple of months!" Gar stated in his defense, crossing his arms and pouting.

Raven removed a light blue T-shirt and gray sweat pants along with some underwear from the drawers and took them into the bathroom to change. "Whatever. I seriously do not want to participate in this hike."

"Oh what's wrong Rae? Not feeling one with nature?" Gar teased her as he slipped on his sneakers and took the apple from where he had left it on the desk.

Raven came out of the bathroom all dressed, gathering the extra fabric of her T-shirt and tying it in a knot using a hair tie. "It's Raven, and I just don't want to do the hike is all."

"I could always carry you up the mountain piggy back style. Amy and John said it was just a simple path with only a little bit of rocks." Gar offered Raven and gave a smile. His smile disappeared though when he noticed a splash of color contrasting with the pale skin of Raven's hip. "What is that?"

"It's just a tattoo." Raven casually shrugged, answering nonchalantly as if Gar had asked her a stupid question that had an obvious answer.

"When did you get a tattoo?" Gar never would have thought that in a million years Raven would be somebody to get a tattoo. It just didn't seem like her.

"Well…" Raven started, not looking forward to explaining her stupid mistake to Gar. "A few weeks after the team split up and everyone went their separate ways, I made friends with a girl who worked in the same building as me. She invited me to a party, and I went. I completely underestimated my tolerance for alcohol, and although I hate to admit it, I may have been intoxicated. My extremely depressed brain agreed to follow my friend and we went to a tattoo parlor. We both got really…what's the word? Cliché? Anyway we both got really cliché tattoos. She got a red rose on her lower back while I got a yin yang symbol on my hip."

With his fingers placed under his chin, Gar studied the symbol when Raven lifted up the material of her shirt a bit to reveal the full tattoo. "Interesting color choices. How come you didn't get it removed?"

"I didn't see a point in getting it removed. It already happened so there is no point in trying to undo it. Besides, it would have left a scar. I didn't think it was that noticeable anyway, it's the size of a quarter." She touched her tattoo lightly before covering it completely with her shirt. "And I happen to like the colors thank you very much."

Gar smirked, noting the colors she picked. "But why a purple and green yin yang sign? Did you miss me so much that you just had to have something green on your body?"

Raven rolled her eyes, wanting this conversation to end soon. "I don't know. It felt awful that everyone was moving on with their lives like nothing had happened. It was like we weren't even a team anymore. I missed everyone. Especially you, since we didn't keep in touch at all. You were my best friend. The person who knew me better than anyone else. I guess whenever I think of our relationship I'm always reminded of the yin yang sign because-"

"- we're opposites and we seem to balance each other out?" Gar absentmindedly completed Raven's sentence.

Raven turned away, heading for the door, completely done with this conversation. "Come on, we shouldn't make them wait."

Halfway up the mountain, Raven stopped walking to catch her breath. Despite John and Amy insisting it was an easy path, Raven had to disagree. She gave the older couple props for being able to climb these jagged rocks. Maybe she should spend less time working and more time exercising. "You guys keep going. Garfield and I will catch up with you later."

Amy, John, Victor, and Karen, all nodded their heads and continued to hike. Raven was feeling extremely envious of Jinx and Wally right now. They weren't making dinner that night but due to Jinx being pregnant, they had a valid excuse for not participating in the daily activity.

Gar approached Raven, who had taken a seat on the dirt path, not caring if her sweatpants got dirty. "You okay?"

Raven nodded swatting at the air around her head as Gar plopped down next to her on the ground. "I'm fine. I'm just not in the mood to be surrounded by nature right now. I'm a city girl, and I'm not use to all the trees and bugs."

"Did you really just refer to yourself as a city girl?" Gar laughed, scooting closer to her so that their bodies were touching. "You always seemed like the type of person who wasn't one for labels."

Raven shrugged, ignoring the close proximity of her and Gar's bodies. "I guess I've changed over the past five years."

"I've noticed that you've changed. You're letting your emotions show a little bit more. you became even more beautiful, which I didn't think was possible, and you-" Gar had begun to count on his fingers while listing all the ways Raven had changed before she cut him off.

"Shut up Gar." Raven bumped him playfully when she leaned into him with her shoulder. "You've changed to. You got more mature. And I feel like you got taller for some reason. I guess I remembered you more when you were shorter than I was."

"Of course I'm more mature! That's what living alone for five years will do to you." Gar straightened his posture, sitting up tall as he traced his hand from his hairline to above Raven's head. "And I'm still taller than you, Rae. This was how tall I was when I left!"

"I know, but you were so much scrawnier then I was when we first met." Raven almost giggled at the memory of the now tall and muscular Gar being small and scrawny. "It was so fun to tease you for being the smallest member of the team. Well it was fun until we all turned eighteen and then I was the smallest person on the team."

Gar snickered, remembering how much time he had spent throwing jokes concerning height at Raven when he noticed how much taller he was than her. "Hey, do you remember when Kori turned eighteen and for her birthday she talked you into playing truth or dare?"

Raven nodded, her fingers fiddling with the strings of her sweatpants. She released somewhat of a giggle as memories of Kori's birthday weekend flooded her mind."How could I forget that night? That's when I had my first kiss."

****Flashback****

"Raven? You're playing with us?" Robin asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Sadly. It's Starfire's birthday weekend and she begged me to play a game of truth or dare with you guys so here I am. Normally I wouldn't play considering it's a complete waste of time, but I couldn't really say no to her when it's her birthday." Raven just shrugged her shoulders before seating herself on the floor between Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Okay, cool. Who wants to go first?" Robin looked around the circle, ignoring Beast Boy's hands in the air while he shouted 'Ooh me! Pick me! Please pick me!' Finally Robin had to give in. "Okay fine. Since nobody else is volunteering, I have no other choice but to pick Beast Boy and let us all suffer."

"Yes!" Beast Boy stood up and did a little victory dance, sitting back down seconds later and pointing to Raven. "Raven, I dare you to kiss Starfire on the lips right in front of Robin for about….20 seconds!"

Raven rolled her eyes and then shot Beast Boy a look of disgust. "First of all Beast Boy, you are a pervert. Second of all, you didn't ask me truth or dare."

"Oh…okay…" Beast Boy lowered his finger so that he wasn't pointing anymore. "Truth or dare?"

"I would have picked dare, but now that I am aware of what you were intending to dare me, I am going to pick truth." Raven smirked when she noticed all of the boys disappointed expressions.

"Fine. Tell me who you like. And I don't mean as friends. I mean as a boyfriend. Or a girlfriend. I don't really know how you roll." Beast Boy kept a calm and uncaring composure on the outside when on the inside he was desperate to know Raven's answer. He had liked her for a while now and wanted to know if she liked him at all or if she liked a totally different person.

Raven rolled her eyes yet again. "Just to clear it up for you, I'm not lesbian or bisexual. I'm very much straight, and I think it's safe to say that I do not like anybody romantically."

"Oh." Beast Boy looked down at the ground, feeling rather dejected. She didn't like anybody romantically. Including him.

"Okay friend Raven, it is your turn to do the asking of the truth or the dare!" Starfire sat there with an oblivious grin.

Raven nodded and then looked to Cyborg. "Cyborg, truth or dare?"

The game went on for about an hour. Nothing interesting had happened. Nobody had tried to dare Starfire and Raven to kiss again, and none of the dares were that bad. The only interesting thing that happened was that Raven had dared Cyborg to call Bumble Bee and ask her out. She said yes.

It wasn't until Robin dared Beast Boy to do something to a certain lavender haired empath. "Beast Boy, I dare you to kiss Raven. And not a peck. A real kiss."

"I'd rather kiss Silky." Raven stated in a perfect monotone.

"You would really rather kiss a slimy mutant moth then a guy that you've known for years who's one of your best friends?" Cyborg questioned, his eyebrow raised.

"Yes." Raven answered simply before standing up. "I am leaving now. I feel no need to continue playing this childish game." And with that Raven was gone, trying her best not to feel guilty for leaving Starfire.

"Okay Robin, looks like I need a new dare…" Beast Boy chuckled nervously, hoping that Robin wouldn't dare him to kiss Silky instead.

"Nope. I already dared you to kiss Raven and now you have to. Or else you can't play anymore and you have to do double training and all the dishes for the next three months." Robin let a satisfied smirk cross his face when Beast Boy swallowed nervously. It felt good to be the leader.

"Fine." Beast Boy stood up and slowly walked towards Raven's room, the rest of the team following silently behind. There's no way they were going to miss this. Beast Boy tapped the door lightly with his knuckles, waiting for Raven to answer.

Raven opened the door and upon seeing Beast Boy she stepped outside. It was unusual for Raven to do, but Beast Boy didn't ask any questions. "Hey Raven. I wanted to ask if you would please let me-"

His words were interrupted when Raven's soft lips gently met his own, sending warmth all throughout his body. The rest of the team watched in disbelief, Starfire pinching her arm to test if she was dreaming or not. A few seconds later, Raven pulled away and without saying a word she left Beast Boy and went back inside her room.

Beast Boy stood in front of her door, starring at the nameplate that spelled out _Raven_ while his finger lightly grazed his lips. Did that really just happen? His dazed state was broken when he heard Cyborg and Robin snickering.

"You know," Robin fit in the words between snickers, "Technically I dared you to kiss her."

Beast Boy just groaned, accepting that he would have to do double the training and that he would be stuck on dish duty for three months. He didn't really mind though. The fact that the girl he had been crushing on just kissed him made it better.

****Flashback Ended****

"That was my first kiss too you know. I was kind of nervous." Gar pointed out to Raven, staring at her, taking in all her beauty.

"Why were you nervous? It's not like it meant anything. And I'm the one who kissed you." Raven ignored the way Gar looked at her, avoiding his gaze by pretending to be interested at the way the leaves scattered the dirt ground.

Gar put his finger under her chin and brought her head up so that he could see her eyes. He loved those eyes of hers. "I thought it meant something. I dunno what, but when I kissed you for the first time, everything just felt like it made sense."

Raven shook her head and was about to say something when Gar kissed her softly. She pulled back quickly, scowling at him. "Garfield, we were kids then. You don't feel anything for me and I certainly do not feel anything for you."

"Sorry…I didn't mean to. I…um…thought I heard everybody coming back…" He lied to her. He never lied to Raven, but this was an emergency. They were finally friends again, and he didn't want to do anything to risk their friendship. Gar was thankful that at that moment, everybody did come back.  
"Come on, let's go pick out a movie to watch after dinner." Amy smiled like she always did and led everybody down the bottom half of the mountain. They arrived back to the bed and breakfast and finally decided, much to Raven's detestation, that they would watch The Notebook. Raven was not looking forward to the movie. She didn't want to have to sit through a romantic movie for about two hours. What a waste of time.

After dinner, which Kori and (mostly) Richard had prepared again, everybody took their showers, got dressed in comfortable clothing, and settled on the couches in the living room in front of the television. Kori and Richard sat on the main couch, with Wally and Jinx sitting on the other side. Vic and Karen sat on a comfortable chair with Karen sitting on Vic's lap. Gar and Raven sat next to each other on a two person couch, not too close but close enough when Gar rested his arms on the top of the couch; it looked like he was trying to sling his arm around Raven's shoulders. She didn't seem to notice, and if she did she notice she didn't seem to mind. As for Amy and John, they were cleaning around the house.

Halfway through the movie, Gar felt a slight pressure on his shoulder. He turned to see Raven's head resting on his shoulder. He smiled as she snuggled close to him and placed her arm across his chest gently. She was obviously asleep, but he didn't complain.

By the end of the movie, Gar was lying down on the couch with Raven curled up on top of him. Her hands and head were rested comfortably on his chest. Both of them were sound asleep, and everybody else decided to leave them there deciding that they looked too cute together on the couch. Amy had brought them a nice warm blanket and laid it on them gently, careful not to wake them.

* * *

Okay so this was kind of a filler chapter, I promise the next one will be better and they'll actually get along much better (:

So probably next week there will be a new chapter. Thanks for reading, you guys are the best and I love to read all of your reviews^^

Time for homework…grr I am so not up to writing an English essay concerning Pre-Civil War and Civil War America. -_-


	8. Cliché Stargazing

Hey guys, I really didn't like last chapter that much, but I think this one is really cute! Also, I know I've been calling Richard by his full name but I feel like it's so formal so don't mind me when I call him Dick instead…I'm still talking about the same person.

RAEXBB4EVER: Of course I liked the idea, don't be afraid to suggest things because you probably have a ton of other great ideas! And thanks! :)

Also thanks to the anon guest about wishing me good luck on my essay, I needed all the luck in the world to finish it so thank you! :D

Okay so I updated a little early because it's my birthday today and I know that I'm going to be busy this weekend so I probably won't be able to write it then.

Also don't kill me with all the clichés in here, being a lover of romantic comedies, I absolutely adore clichés. So I apologize in advance.

So read, review, and enjoy! :)

* * *

Around eight in the morning, Raven woke up feeling a sense of warmth and security all throughout her body. She pondered why she felt so unusually comfortable for a moment, but quickly realized that she was laying in the arms of none other than Garfield Logan. She attempted getting up and breaking free of Gar's strong hold, but this only cause him to pull her closer to him and hold on tighter.

"I'm never letting you go. Not again." He mumbled these words subconsciously, causing Raven to stop squirming under his grasp. Raven sighed, feeling rather hopeless and having no clue as to what she should do. Should she wake Gar up and get him to release her? Or should she maybe just attempt to separate herself without waking him up?

While searching for a solution to her predicament, she didn't notice Gar stir awake. "Mornin' beautiful."

Raven's eyes shifted from Gar's chest to his dazzling emerald eyes. She wanted so badly to close her eyes and snuggle against his chest when he kissed her on the cheek and flashed her a warm and loving smile. But she didn't. "Drop the act, nobody's around. Now would you mind letting me go?"

Gar of course had to hug her closer to his body, letting out a satisfied sigh before closing his eyes. "As a matter of fact I do mind. I'm comfy Rae, just stay here with me for two more seconds."

"One. Two." Raven glared at Gar, waiting for him to release her from his death-grip on her.

Reluctantly, Gar complied with Raven's request. Both of them stood up and headed to their room. As usual, Amy came upstairs at about nine with the breakfast and then told them to get ready for shopping in the town. When she left, Raven released a groan.

"What's wrong with you, Little Miss Sunshine?" Gar asked as he yanked a fresh T-shirt over his head.

Raven slipped on a beige cardigan, feeling a bit exposed in just her white camisole and jean shorts. "I do not want to go shopping. I didn't bring a bathing suit for the beach tomorrow, so Kori and Karen are going to force me to try on every single bathing suit they can find. Just shoot me now."

"No they won't! I'll be the one with you the whole day, so I'm the one who's gonna be picking out which bathing suits you try on." Gar's grin stretched from ear to ear, causing Raven to shake her head in disagreement.

"Absolutely not." She walked over to her purse and retrieved her wallet. "I will not go shopping with you, especially not for a bathing suit."

"Well you have to! It's like a couples bonding thing, and we're supposed to be a couple! Don't you think Dick and Kori want to spend some alone time before their wedding? And Karen and Victor deserve some alone time too. Face it Rae, if we hung around them, we would just be taking away from their alone time together." Gar searched his duffel bag, soon salvaging his own wallet, which was hiding under all his clothes.

He headed towards the door, an unwilling Raven following closely behind.

When they arrived to town, Amy and John went into a small diner to socialize with some of their friends. They told everybody to meet them back at the cars at around 3:30. Victor and Karen went off to a boutique because Karen saw a cute yellow dress in the window that she just had to try on.

After waving goodbye to Karen and Vic, Kori turned to Raven and Gar. "Friends, where would you like to go?"

Gar looked down at his feet, hoping that Kori would not be offended by what he was about to say. "Oh we thought that you two could go somewhere alone and we could go somewhere alone. You know, so you can bond or whatever before the wedding. Not that we don't want to be around you guys, we just thought-"

Kori squealed with glee, smiling brightly as she hugged Gar and then Raven. "Are you okay with this, friend Raven?"

Raven, not wanting to break Kori's heart, allowed an artificial smile to appear on her face as she nodded. "Of course. Gar and I can shop together while you and Richard enjoy yourselves. I happen to enjoy Garfield's company so it's no trouble. Have fun."

"Oh thank you friend Raven!" Kori excitedly grabbed her fiancée's arm and ran into a small café.

Gar just smiled at Raven nervously, not knowing what to say. He felt like this was a date, and it seemed like one. However Raven didn't seem to think it was. "Okay I'm going to go look for a place that sells bathing suits in this god-forsaken town. You can go…scamper off and do whatever it is you would wish to do. We can meet back here later at around one for lunch."

"No!" Gar grabbed Raven's hand in order to ensure that she wouldn't walk away from him. "We…uh…have to stay together in case Amy and John see us! Come on, I won't peek or ask you to model while you try on bathing suits, I promise. You don't even need to show me the bathing suit! Just let me stay with you so I don't get lost!"

"Stop whining and you can come. Also, let go of my hand." When Gar let go of Raven's hand, she walked ahead, her eyes scouring store windows that was holding what she needed. After about ten minutes of walking and searching, Raven spotted a fairly large store with mannequins in the window display clad with bikinis and beachwear. "I'll be going in here. Are you coming?"

Gar nodded before following her into the store. She scanned the racks for a suitable bikini, one that wouldn't reveal too much skin. Sure she could have gotten a one piece bathing suit, but if she did she knew that Kori, Karen, and Jinx would make her borrow one of their own bathing suits. No way was she going to do that. After what felt like hours, she finally found a couple of bikinis that weren't stringy or too small. Gar picked out a couple bikinis himself, ones that were of the teardrop style, and earned himself a new set of bruises on his arm, courtesy of Raven.

She didn't model her bikini or show Gar what it looked like before she bought it. All she told him was that it was a plain dark blue bikini. He didn't ask any questions, knowing that that it would just annoy her and it would possibly ruin their day together. When they got outside the store, Gar looked down at his watch and noticed that it was 1:30 and they hadn't had any lunch yet. "Come on Rae, let's go get some pizza!" He grabbed her hand and headed towards a pizza place that was just across from the bikini store.

Raven, who would usually snatch her hand back and follow silently, allowed him intertwine his fingers with her own. She didn't want to argue and fight with Gar anymore. She decided that she needed to stop rejecting his friendship. When they got inside, they were led to a table for two and handed menus. Gar pulled Raven's chair out for her, his chivalrous action causing her to roll her eyes. When they sat down and Gar observed his menu in silence. "Why are you even looking at the menu? Isn't clear that we're going to get a vegan pizza?"

Gar looked up at Raven, looking at her with a questioning glance. "You would be okay with getting a vegan pie? Are you sure? Cause we can get whatever you want. Like pepperoni or something…?"

Raven shrugged. "It's fine. Vegan pizzas really aren't that bad. I kind of like them."

Gar smiled and told the waiter one small vegan pie, guessing that Raven wouldn't eat much. "This has been a really weird week."

Raven looked up at Gar, and nodded her head. "It definitely hasn't been normal."

"When was the last time we've experienced normal?" Gar let out a chuckle as he munched on a breadstick he plucked from the basket on the center of the table.

"Well I've been having a normal life every day for the past five years, while you've been off in Africa playing 'Gar of the Jungle'." When Raven saw Gar wince at her harsh tone, she sighed and continued with a softer tone. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. I didn't mean to sound so _mean_."

Gar shrugged, knowing that Raven had a difficult time adjusting to a normal lifestyle alone. "S'okay. Hey Raven, can I ask you a question?"

Raven shifted uncomfortably in her seat meeting Gar's gaze. "What is it?"

Gar looked away from Raven, feeling nervous all of a sudden. "Do you wanna watch a meteor shower tonight maybe? I read that there was supposed to be one tonight, but not until like one in the morning. You don't have to stay up with me, I just thought I would ask so you wouldn't kill me for waking you up in the middle of the night."

Raven thought about Gar's offer. It's not like she had any plans later that night. She nodded in agreement, deciding that watching a meteor shower couldn't hurt. "Sure. So are you interested in astronomy now?"

"Nah." Gar shook his head, his eyes spotting their waiter coming out of the kitchen doors with their pie. Gar thanked him when he placed the pizza on the table. "I just thought it'd be cool to watch. I've never seen one before."

"Me neither." Raven took a slice of pizza, laughing silently to herself as Gar piled three slices onto his plate. "Someone's hungry."

"I build up quite the appetite being this good looking." Gar wiggled his eyes brows before biting down into a piece of vegan pizza.

"Sure." Raven started sarcastically. "I can see it now – ladies swooning whenever Garfield Logan flashes them his fang-ridden smile or shows them his abnormally pointy ears."

"What can I say? I'm irresistible." Gar leaned back comfortably in his seat, finishing off his first slice of pizza while Raven was still nibbling at her first slice.

Raven and Gar had both enjoyed the rest of lunch. Gar spent a good twenty minutes trying to convince Raven how the statement "chicks dig the ears!" was true. They engaged in a playful banter until it was time for them to head back to the cars.

Raven and Gar ended up being ten minutes late, but nobody really cared since Kori and Dick didn't return until 3:50. Neither Raven nor Gar intended to spend ten minutes arguing over who paid the check (an argument Gar had won, much to Raven's dissatisfaction).

When they had arrived home, Amy instructed everybody to take a moment to wash up quickly so that they could all partake in a pre-dinner activity. Jinx and Wally were running late with dinner, which was odd for a speedster, so dinner wouldn't be ready until 6:30.

After everyone was dressed and ready, John gathered everyone in the living room. He handed out two pieces of paper and two pencils to each couple as Amy explained what they were doing. "We would like you to write three things you hate about your partner and three things you love about your partner. This is a healthy activity that couples should do often. It reminds us on why we love the other person so much." She smiled and touched John's arm softly.

Raven groaned inwardly before beginning to scribble down some words onto her piece of paper. She could easily think of three things she hated about Gar. But three things she loved? That would be difficult.

***Three Thing's I Hate About Garfield Logan:**

**He's an annoying little green pest.**

**He never leaves me alone, not even when I threaten him.**

**He has the worst jokes I've ever heard and is constantly happy. I will never understand why he is so optimistic.**

***Three Things I Love About Garfield Logan:**

**He's always there for me, even when I don't want him to be. He always tries to include me in things, even when I didn't want to be included. It feels nice sometimes to feel like you're wanted.**

**He's the most unbelievable person I've ever met. He's sweet, kind, caring, strong, intelligent (I am aware that this is difficult to believe, but it is true), thoughtful, handsome, and about everything else that you would want in the perfect guy. He's the whole package. Of course he's also irritating, cheerful, and immature, but I've learned to love his flaws over the years.**

**He's the most amazing kisser. When he kisses me, everything annoying in my life, save for him, disappears and my life just gets better. There's no explaining it. No other man has ever kissed me the way Garfield Logan has kissed me. Sometimes I don't want his kisses to end. I hope nobody sees this. Maybe I should erase it. Oh wait…there's no eraser on my pencil. Oh great.**

Gar tapped his pencil against his thigh, wearing a thoughtful expression. After thinking for a few moments, he knew exactly what to write.

***Three Things I Hate About Raven Roth:**

**She constantly pushes me away. I just want to get closer to her.**

**She never laughs at my jokes. They're hilarious!**

**She never smiles. Sure she tosses in a smirk or a small grin, but I don't think she has ever smiled a real genuine smile. I bet you her smile would be beautiful. I wish she would smile.**

***Three Things I Love About Raven Roth:**

**She's mysterious. I used to hate this about her, the whole mystery girl routine. But her mystery is something that really suites her. It adds this sort of sexiness to her that I can't help but be in love with.**

**She's independent. I get it that most guys would be intimidated by a girl like this. I mean, it's just easiest to fall for a dimwitted girl who has no mind of her own. But Raven here really is something special. She's strong, independent, and most definitely can think for herself. I've never met a woman quite like her.**

**She's so damn beautiful. She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my whole entire life. Models and actresses have nothing on her. I don't know what it is about her…but she really is beautiful. Maybe it's that sexy body of hers, or maybe it's that gorgeous face and flawless skin. Maybe it's the way she talks or maybe it's just her amazing personality. I don't know. Whatever it is, there is no denying that Raven Roth is the most beautiful person that anybody will ever meet, inside and out. I love her. I love her with all my heart. God I hope nobody sees this. At least I got to admit that I'm in love with Raven Roth. I wish I knew what to do. Oh gosh I hope nobody reads this. Why would I let myself write something like this? There's something wrong with me.**

While collecting all the pencils, Amy advised all the couples on what they should do. "Alrighty. Now we won't be reading these out loud unless anybody wants to volunteer. However, I do suggest that you do read these to your partner."

Of course Richard and Kori volunteered to share theirs, as well as Victor and Karen. Both couples had the same exact answers. For the three things they hate about their partner, all four young adults wrote the word nothing. For the three things they love about their partner, all four young adults wrote the word everything.

Raven wanted to gag. She doubted that was true. She knew that Kori hated how obsessive Richard could be with things and she knew Karen hated how oblivious Victor could be. She wished Jinx was there, at least she wouldn't hold back on saying how she hated how immature and irresponsible Wally could be.

When it came to be their turn, Gar mustered a lie that they both had a fear of public speaking and it's something that they would rather do in private. Amy and John understood. After that, Jinx announced that dinner would be ready in a few minutes. Raven and Gar went upstairs to put the papers away. Raven folded up her paper and shoved it into a drawer under her clothes. Gar crumbled his up and tossed it on the nightstand that was near his side of the bed, knowing that Raven wouldn't look at it. She respected other people's privacy.

Surprisingly, dinner was very delicious. Raven suspected that Wally either made it all or ran off somewhere and bought something pre-maid. She knew that Jinx had the same cooking ability as she did, and that Wally did a majority of the cooking.

After dinner, Raven and Gar dressed in sweatpants and t-shirts, wanting to be comfortable when they watched the stars fall. Gar stole a blanket from the closet as the two silently made their way outside. Raven took note of the time before following Gar outside. It was almost nine, meaning they had a good four hours to spare until the meteor show actually began.

Raven was tired. She wanted to go to bed, but she also wanted to watch the shower. She decided to stick it out, knowing that if she fell asleep that Gar would wake here up when it started. She watched as Gar laid out a blanket for them to relax on. Raven laid down and looked up at the sky. She'd never really seen the stars so clearly before. "This is so beautiful. Have you ever seen such beautiful stars?"'

"Yea, I have." Gar laid down next to Raven, turning his head towards Raven. "So, city girl isn't used to a night sky that isn't covered up by pollution?"

Raven ignored his last comment, her eyes glued to the stars above her. "Do you know any? You know, any constellations?"

"Yea. I know almost all of them. I got kind of bored at night when I was alone, so I kind of looked them up and learned them." Gar looked back up at the stars, his eyes searching for familiar constellations.

"You're such a dork." Raven teased, wondering how long it took for him to actually memorize where the constellations were. "So can you show me one?

"That one's called Corona Borealis. It means The Northern Crown in Latin." Gar pointed to the sky, his finger tracing the image of a crown in mid-air. Raven looked to where his finger was locating, taking a while to find the stars Gar was trying to show her. "It's a love story. Legend says that The Northern Crown belonged to princess Ariadne of Crete. Her father, King Minos, kept a ferocious Minotaur trapped in a labyrinth. It had a taste for human flesh, and sometimes victims from Athens were put into the maze for the Minotaur to eat. One year the prince of Athens, Theseus, was going to be fed to the Minotaur. When the princess Ariadne saw Theseus, she immediately fell in love with him and promised to help him escape, if he would take her away and marry her. For her it was love at first sight. Theseus agreed, and Ariadne secretly gave him a spool of thread just before he was put into the maze. Theseus unraveled the thread behind him as he hunted down the Minotaur and killed it. Then he followed the thread back out of the maze, and carried Ariadne off across the sea back to Athens. During their journey they stopped at the island of Dia, the home of the god Dionysus (Bacchus). Theseus abandoned Ariadne on the shores of the island, and she became really depressed and sad. When Dionysus found her, he took her as his wife, and they lived a long and happy life together. She was just a human though so she eventually died. In honor of her memory, Dionysus removed her crown, and flung it into the sky, where the jewels became stars, to stand as an eternal monument to her love and loyalty."

"Wow. You should really save that story for a future date. I'm sure any other girl would think of you as a highly romantic individual for knowing that story." Raven commented, taking in the story Gar had just told her. It was weird to her that he knew a story like that; Raven never pegged him to be interested in Greek mythology.

Gar chuckled at Raven, looking back at her tired face. "You don't think I'm romantic?"

Raven closed her eyes and yawned, not answering Gar's question. "Will you wake me up when the meteor show starts?"

Although Raven couldn't see it, Gar nodded. He lay there in silence, millions of thoughts running through his mind as he gazed at the stars. The time fly by rather quickly for Gar, as his mind was preoccupied with thoughts about Raven. She was all he thought about anymore. Now that he finally accepted the fact that he did indeed love Raven, he needed a way to act on that love. But how?

Something all of a sudden caught his eyes. A glimmering star shooting across the sky. He gently nudged Raven awake with his elbow, smiling when he saw the amazed look on his face. "Wow." He heard her utter the single word as both their eyes followed the falling stars.

"Make sure that you make a wish Rae!" Gar told her, as the last few of the stars flew across the sky.

Raven rolled her eyes at how cliché Gar was acting. Even though she didn't believe making a wish on a shooting star, she did it anyway. She closed her eyes tight and wished to no longer be alone. While she was happy for all her friends falling in love and moving on with their lives, she feared that she was being left behind – forgotten. She didn't want to feel that way ever again. She was glad that she hadn't felt that way at all since she had been reunited with Gar just a few days ago.

Gar on the other hand wished for Raven. Not to fall in love with him or anything – he wanted her to do that on her own. He just wished for her to act this nicely with him every day. He wanted her to be friendly with him, like she used to be back when they were teens. He hoped that she would act as great as she did when they were in town or even when they were looking at the stars whenever they were together.

"So what did you wish for?" Raven's weary voice interrupted his thoughts.

"If I tell you it won't come true!" Gar pointed out as he stood up and stretched. "Come on Rae, we should go inside now and get some sleep. You don't want to be tired for the beach tomorrow!"

Raven moaned in protest, taking the blanket and covering herself in it as she turned away from Gar. "I don't want to get up, I'm too comfortable here."

"You're comfortable? On the ground?" When Raven didn't respond, Gar scooped her up in his arms, bridal style. He ignored her shrieks of protest as he walked back towards the bed and breakfast. Both stayed silent when he enter the bed and breakfast and made his way up the stairs to their room. He laid Raven down on the bed carefully, Raven shifting her body weight so that she could get under the covers without having to get up. She then adjusted her pillow to her liking and quickly dozed off, murmuring a thank you as she did so.

Gar simply watched Raven, amused at how lazy she was acting. He didn't say anything as he crawled into bed beside her, feeling rather content as he dozed off.

* * *

I really thought this would be a quick chapter but then I was wrong. It's really over 4000 words right now. Why I do these horrible things to myself, I will never know.

Thanks for reading you guys, please review! I hope you liked it! Next chapter there's going to be drama and you might just hate me, but it will all be resolved in the end :)

Oh and you also now know why it's called Three Things! (I know it's technically twelve things – six things each – but it's three lovey-dovey things each so...yea xD)


	9. A Day at the Beach

Hey guys! I feel like I am a horrible person for not updating this sooner! I actually had spring break this week (I know it's really late) and I've been away on vacation so I didn't really have time to write anything until now! I sort of rushed the ending, only because I have a ton of homework to get to before my break is over (CURSE YOU ENGLISH AND PSYCHOLOGY CLASS)

Thank you so much for all your kind reviews, it seriously makes my day whenever I read them, you guys are the best (:

Oh and I lied, NEXT chapter is going to be the dramatic chapter. This one is just needed to set up the dramatic chapter xD

Also I'm really unsure what happened to Terra in the last episode of the show - like she could have been lying, it could have been her doppelganger...I just don't know xD

So now I leave you to read, review, and enjoy (:

* * *

Gar woke up to find a seemingly content Raven curled up against his side, a grin spreading across his cheeks as he studied the ghost of a smile on her lips. She seemed so at peace – he wasn't used to this, but he liked it a lot. He was tempted to kiss her awake, at war with himself as to whether he should or shouldn't for a good five minutes. He decided that he would kiss her awake, however before he could enact on his desires, Amy barged in with their breakfast. After waking up Raven with a gentle nudge (much to Gar's distaste) Amy informed them to be ready for the beach by noon.

"Yes! I've been waiting so long for today!" Gar exclaimed, pumping his fists into the air before going back to his previous task of shoving two towels into a mesh beach bag.

"And why is that?" Raven called from inside of the bathroom, her voice muffled by the closed door that granted her privacy as she changed into her brand new bikini.

"Becauseeeeee," Gar dragged out the word like it was obvious as to why he was excited for their beach day. "We're going to the beach! That means we get hours and hours of sunshine and the ocean, not to mention that there's going to be a million hot girls in bikinis there!"

Even if he couldn't see her, Raven rolled her eyes at Gar's immaturity – perhaps it was out of habit. "You can't hit on any girls Gar. We're engaged, remember?"

Gar almost laughed - he could of sworn her sensed some jealousy in Raven's voice. "Don't tell me that you'd be jealous Rae."

"I'm not jealous." Raven plainly stated, slipping on a simple black sundress to cover her bikini before exiting the bathroom to initiate a hunt for her misplaced flip flops. "I'm just saying, engaged men don't hit on single girls at the beach when he's supposed to be with his fiancé."

Gar shrugged, dropping the conversation as he grabbed Raven's flip flops from under the bed and tossed them in her direction. "Come on, let's go."

When everybody arrived at the beach, not including Victor and Karen who were back at the bed and breakfast preparing dinner, each couple set there towels up so that they were distanced from everybody else's. Amy relaxed into her beach chair and cracked open her scandalous adult novel as John stalked off towards the snack bar in order to get the two some lemonades. Kori and Dick both headed straight towards the water while Jinx had settled in her beach chair, Wally talking her ear off as he set up an umbrella over her so that she her fair skin wouldn't burn. Even though Dick did not want to go in the water, and Wally did not want to sit on the sand all day, they both put up with it because it made Kori and Jinx happy, which in turn made them happy.

Gar unloaded a couple of towels and a bottle of sunblock from his beach bag, setting up the towels so that they were next to each other. With the bottle of sunblock in his grip, he looked up, only to squeeze the bottle of sunblock so tight that its contents flowed out onto Gar's hand. His jaw nearly dropped at the site of Raven wearing a plain dark blue halter bandeau bikini top with plain dark blue bikini bottoms that tied at the side. Despite them having at beach back at the Titan's Tower when they were younger, Raven never wore a swimsuit or anything for that matter that revealed so much of her skin. She usually just laid down on a beach chair and read a book. He starred at her, a blush on his cheeks forming that he could always claim to be sunburn.

"Hey Gar, are you going to use all of that sunblock?" Raven asked with a smirk, pointing to the overflowing pile of sunblock that continued to grow as it leaked from the bottle in Gar's hands.

"Yea." Gar gave an awkward chuckle before lamely slapping his sunblock covered hand to his abs and slathering the skin protective substance all over his body.

"Well do you mind sharing?" Raven quirked an eyebrow at Gar as she approached him, seizing the bottle of sunblock from his hands and proceeding to apply the sunblock all over her own body. After applying the sunblock everywhere she was able to reach, Raven looked back to Gar. "Could you do my back for me? I'll do yours."

"Sure, hand it over." He took the sunblock from Raven and squeezed some onto the palm of his hand. Gar gently massaged the sunblock onto Raven's back and shoulders, that blush on his cheeks only growing darker when his hands made contact with her soft skin.

Raven twisted around and grabbed the sunblock. "Thanks." She squirted some of the sunblock into her own hands, throwing the bottle into the bag before making her way over to Gar and rubbing it on his back.

"No problem." Gar waited patiently for Raven to finish wiping the sunblock over his back. "So I'm guessing we aren't going in the water?"

Raven laid down on her towel with the book she had brought just for that occasion. She sighed into her opened book, knowing that it was only a matter of time before Gar brought up swimming in the ocean. "I suppose if you really do want to, that we could hop in for a little while. Just let me relax for a couple of hours."

"Great! How about we do something until then?" Gar sat down on his towel next to Raven, smiling excitedly as he took the book from her hands and placed it in the beach bag.

"Maybe in an hour. I just want some peace and quiet." Raven rested her head on her folded arms in front of her, absent-mindedly gazing at the grains of sand before her.

Gar pouted, laying down on his towel thinking of things he could do that were quiet. An idea popped into his head, causing him to write in the sand with his pointer finger. **Hey Raven, this is quiet.** Gar nudged Raven and flashed her a smile as he pointed to his message in the sand.

Raven rolled her eyes, running her hand across the sand in order to smooth it so she could write back. **Yea. So?**

Gar spent a few minutes attempting to write a response in the grainy sand so that it was legible. **Sooo, you said you wanted some peace and quiet. This is quiet and peaceful.**

Raven shook her head before erasing Gar's message with her palm. **Peaceful for you maybe.**

** Please, I'm going to die of boredom. I'm begging you.** Gar pouted and looked at Raven with puppy dog eyes, clasping his hands together staring at Raven.

Knowing very well that Gar would continue to badger her no matter what, Raven decided that perhaps if she were to entertain him now that he would leave her alone later. **Fine.**

They were together for an hour writing pointless little messages to each other in the sand - until Gar got hungry that is and decided that he would head off to the snack bar to get some fries.

As he was waiting for his order of fries at the snack bar, a girl about his age with lengthy blonde hair framing her familiar flawless face approached him. "Hi there."

Her big blue eyes seemed to brighten when he noticed her addressing him. "Terra?"

"Tara." The girl politely corrected, putting an emphasis on the first a. "You're that boy from Jump City, right? The one who tried convincing me I was a super hero and then threw mud in my face? Beast Boy, right?"

Gar sheepishly grinned, scratching the back of his neck and nodding as he spoke. "I actually go by Garfield now, Gar for short. And I'm sorry about that."

"It's totally okay. Turns out, you were right. Over the last few years I've been regaining my memory from who I used to be, and I realized that you were telling the truth. So what are you doing all the way out here?" Tara's head was titled to the side, her eyes searching his.

"I'm actually here for a pre-wedding vacation sort of thing." Gar informed her, his hands motioning towards the location of his friends behind Tara.

"You're getting married?" Tara asked in disbelief, her eyes wide with shock. Her shocked expression soon transformed into a knowing smirk. "I always thought you and Raven had a thing, but I didn't really think you'd get married. Congratulations."

Gar shook his head vigorously, shaking his hands in protest. "N-no. I'm not getting married. And what makes you think I would get married to Raven? We don't exactly see eye-to-eye."

Tara shrugged, her fingers absent-mindedly fiddling with a strand of blonde hair. "You know how you guys always had that hate-love relationship. I doubt she'd ever admit it, but I could always tell she really liked you." She then tossed her hair back, biting her lip flirtatiously as her fingers grazed Gar's bicep. "So do you think we could get together soon?"

Gar's face became flushed at the touch. Sure most would say it was innocent, however when a beautiful blonde girl is standing in front of you with her sun-kissed skin just barely being covered by the stringiest bikini in the world and she's touching you while biting her lip, it's hard not to think inappropriate thoughts.

It didn't take much convincing for Gar to agree to go out with her, informing Tara that he'd only be in town for a few more days. They stood there and chatted for a few more minutes, Gar telling her some lame joke that he hadn't told anyone since he was just a teen. She laughed before grabbing a pen from who knows where and writing down some digits on his palm.

"I have to go. But call me, okay?" She didn't wait for an answer before pecking him on the cheek with her pink lips and walking past him.

Just then the snack bar's cashier shouted his name, handing him his fries as well as packets of salt and ketchup.

Raven's eyes followed Gar to the snack bar, watching him as he placed his order and waited patiently. She became intrigued though when she noticed a girl approach Gar, her lengthy blonde hair golden draped down her back so that it reached the small of her back. The girl had burst out in laughter, doubling over and clutching her flat tanned stomach in reaction to Gar probably telling him one of his corny jokes. Allowing curiosity to get the better of her, she silently watched them talk, taking note of her flirtatious body language the way her fingers made contact with his muscular arm. She didn't notice when a scowl formed on her face, or when her mood shifted from pleasant to rotten. She did however notice the pang of jealousy and hurt she felt when the girl whipped out a pen and wrote down something – probably a telephone number – on Gar' s hands.

"Do not feel any worry."

Raven nearly had a heart attack at the sound of Kori's voice. She stood up from her spot on the towel, facing her friend and shrugging. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kori brought Raven into an embrace, stroking her hair as she spoke softly to her friend. "It is okay to feel the emotion of envy. You and he have been spending much time together, and it's normal to feel that way when the one you care for is no longer providing you with the amount of attention you are accustomed to."

"I don't feel anything, Kori." Raven struggled to squirm free of Kori's grasp and glanced in the direction of snack bar to see Gar approaching them happily with a half-eaten plate of fries.

"Hey Kori, what's up?" Gar greeted his friend happily as he shoved a handful of the greasy fast food into his mouth.

Kori waved, giving Gar a nervous giggle before explaining herself. "Nothing! I was not over here with Raven having the girl talk regarding y-"

"She came to see if we wanted to swim." Raven cut Kori off, causing Kori to slap her hands over her mouth with a yelp and to nod in agreement.

"Oh?" Gar turned to Raven and tugged on her arm, giving her a pleading look. "Can we please go Raven? Pretty please with tofu on top?"

Raven bit her lip and reluctantly nodded. "Fine. Just don't splash me, dunk me, or throw me into the water or I'm getting out. Got it?"

"Great, let us go now friends." Kori walked ahead of the pair, leading them towards the portion of the ocean where Dick was waiting for her.

Gar however was much too eager to walk behind Kori with her slow pace, so he made the decision to grab Raven's hand and drag her along the beach as he plunged into the ocean. "Oooo this is gonna be so fun! Let's go!"

"Whoa!" Raven yelped as Gar pulled her into the freezing cold ocean. "Oh Azar, that's cold!"

Gar smirked before coming up behind Raven and wrapping his arms around her waist. He rested his head on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Warmer?"

A faint blush crossed Raven's face. She almost pushed him away but she noticed Amy and John starring at them. Her blush became an even deeper red when she heard Amy speak. "Remember when we were like that John?"

Raven relaxed in Gar's arm, tilting her head upward to make eye contact. Rather than her eyes sporting their usual icy glare, they seemed warmer. "Actually, yes."

Gar gave a goofy grin before kissing her on the cheek and lifting her up. He released her when a wave came and laughed when a soaking wet Raven shot him an angry glare. "Sorry Raven. My bad."

"It's. Not. Funny." Raven said in her monotone as she made her way over to Gar and dunked him into the cold ocean water.

When Gar resurfaced the water, he splashed Raven. "Did you really just challenge me to a water fight?"

"What? No I didn't-" Raven was interrupted by Gar splashing her again, the salty water almost getting her eyes. "Gar stop."

She didn't know why, but she was expecting Gar to listen to her and cease his foolish actions. So she was quite stunned when Gar came up to her, picked her up bridal style, and threw her into a deeper part of the ocean. She popped up from under the water and glared at Gar, her eyes nearly turning red with anger. She swam towards Gar with an intention of dunking him under the water again, but she realized that she couldn't just attack him blindly. He was much stronger than her and could easily prevent her attack. She needed a strategy.

A seductive smirk appeared on her face as she approached Gar, gently placed her hands on his bare chest. She leaned forward so that her lips were brushing against his own, certain that if this strategy didn't work, than nothing would. "Hey Gar?"

"Y-yea Raven?" Gar stuttered his words, taken aback by Raven's odd behavior. He was certain that Amy and John were no longer watching them. She should be screaming at him, threatening to throw him out into the middle of the ocean, however instead she was acting intimate towards him?

"I just won this little water fight of ours." And with those words, she pushed him down into the water and swam as far away from Gar as possible so that he would not splash her.

Gar popped up to draw in air, starring after Raven in disbelief. "Hey Raven! That was so not cool!" He swam after her, determined to get his revenge. However he wasn't able to avenge himself due to Kori and Dick swimming over to them, Kori requesting "a fight of the chickens" with him and Raven.

With much hesitance, Raven and Gar agreed to face Kori and Dick in a chicken fight, Gar propping Raven on his shoulders as she balanced herself and prepared to fight.

Due to Kori's excessive height, Kori and Dick towered over Raven and Gar, and thanks to Kori's boundless alien strength, Kori and Dick beat Gar and Raven hands down. Gar didn't mind that they lost though. He had a blast balancing Raven on his shoulders and hearing her laugh slightly as she and Kori wrestled above his and Dick's heads.

After getting out of the water and drying off, Amy and John announced that they would have a little sand castle contest before heading back home. While Dick and Kori plastered broken seashells on a pathetic looking lump of sand, Raven got Gar to actually try to sculpt a good looking miniature castle. However their tiny castle didn't stand a chance against the massive sandcastle Wally created out of pure boredom as Jinx dozed off under her umbrella. Even if their castle didn't have a moat and drawbridge like Wally's Gar and Raven were still proud of their own little castle. They exchanged a high-five over the top of their sandcastle before packing all of their beach things away and heading home.

When they got back to the bed and breakfast, everybody ran to the showers and got ready for dinner. Karen and Victor had cooked up a whole barbecue themed meal - there were ribs, burgers, hotdogs, and a bottle of mustard - special for Kori. Karen made Gar two tofu dogs and Gar thanked her, knowing that if it weren't for her he would have starved to death since Victor would have refused to touch the fake meat. After dinner, everybody decided that they were pretty tired from the beach and decided to go to bed while Amy and John cleaned up.

"So Rae, did you have fun today?" Gar climbed onto his side of the bed and flicked off his light.

"It's Raven." Raven also slipped into the bed and turned off her light. "As a matter of fact, I did."

"Good. I think you should loosen up like you did today every day." Gar told her, poking her in the shoulder playfully.

Instead of retaliating with some witty remark, Raven nodded as she closed her eyes. "I guess I could try."

Hearing this caused Gar's face to light before he adjusted his pillow and closed his eyes.

Raven stared at Gar's face as he nodded off, thinking about how for once she did have fun. Actually, she had been having fun all week, and it was all thanks to _him._ She was finally enjoying herself and it was all because of Garfield Mark Logan. She silently gave thanks that he was in her life again as she pulled the covers closer to her body and fell asleep.

* * *

The ending was so rushed it's not even funny how lazy I got xD

Expect another update somewhere between Thursday and Sunday of next week!


End file.
